異端判官
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Inquisitor '''is a Unique Investigative class that belongs to a Neutral faction with the objective to survive to see all three Heathens die. At the beginning of the game, three players will be randomly marked as Heathens. The Inquisitor will not know who the Heathens are, but the Heathens will know who each other are. The Inquisitor will know their classes. Heathens will have a starting message notifying they are a heathen, and a symbol next to their name. Heathens cannot start with The King, Hunter, Prince, Scorned, Fool, Pretender, Mastermind, the second starting Cult member, or the Neutral Killer. '''Note: Other Neutral factions won't necessarily assist you, as their objectives are their own. Mechanics * Your Ruthless Efficiency '''counts as an attack, the same as any other, so it is possible to be attacked by The Knight when using it on someone. * Heathens know each other because of the symbol or "star" next to their names. * If you complete your objective, your abilities will be disabled. '''Strategy * It is rarely worth your time to investigate the same person twice unless you're already on your last shot of Ruthless Efficiency. Evils have very few reasons to trick an Inquisitor. Just try and slay them instead, or investigate someone else before cycling back to kill them. *It is unwise to randomly attempt to kill someone within the first night due to your limited charges of Ruthless Efficiency. *In a last resort, if you are promoted into The King, you will become a neutral king that is able to win with everyone. To attempt this, you may want to lead a lynch on the King and then put your name forward. **Heathens are likely to vote for an Inquisitor, since your role's disappearance will surely be a relief to them. *Pay extra attention to the claims people make. You will be looking for certain classes, and claims of said classes will certainly be worth an investigation. **The King can be of use here. If people make use of whispers to claim to him, you might make a small alliance with him by asking for heathen roles. A King often learns to value neutral roles later in the game. ***This can also be used to deduct the King's faction. Pay attention to the heathens he feels more comfortable with outing. A King who gives you Paladin claims when you are looking for The Cult Leader will most likely be Good. A King that gives you a Mystic or another confirmable Blue Dragon class is probably Evil. *If you are jailed by a Prince, you might want to consider telling the truth, especially ''if one or more of your heathens are Evil/Neutral. If your targets are primarily Blue Dragon, however, you might want to hold back, or lie. *Keep in mind that your targets just need to die, not necessarily by your hands. If anyone on stand claims a class you are targetting, you should try to push for an execution. If you need a Knight to die, you might want to prompt them to '''Cold Steel '''a BD member and thus commit suicide. *Another factor to keep in mind is that many of your targets can be converted or assassinated, which means Evils can actively contribute to your victory. Keeping yourself alive might prove harder than actually getting all Heathens killed. *Heathens will almost always want an Inquisitor dead. If you are on stand, claim Inquisitor and are somehow pardoned, look at the guilty votes. They will certainly be worth investigating. **It should be noted, however, that Heathens aren't the only ones who want Inquisitors dead, and they alone already mean 3 votes towards your death. As Inquisitor, you should try to stay as far away from the stand as possible, since your odds of surviving trials are fairly low. *A Scorned can make for an unusual ally for the Inquisitor. They will never be a Heathen, their goal intercepts with yours quite well, and they have no allegiance to any faction, meaning they will be quite happy to see anyone die for treason. **'Frame and '''Troll Box '''are good tools to get rid of Heathens without murdering them, and they will help the Scorned meet the quota of executed people required for them to win. **If you find a Heathen, you may also have the Scorned use '''Disguise '''on them while you investigate someone else. Making them look evil and accusing them the following day will not only grant you some credibility to the court if they get executed, but it will also save you a use of '''Ruthless Efficiency and bring you one step closer to your goal investigation-wise. **'Troll Box '''can be used to fakely make someone declare they are Inquisitor. Paying attention to whispers and votes against that person might give you a clue about one or more Heathens. *Be wary of Heathens fighting back. An Assassin and a Cult Leader will most certainly be glad to get rid of their pursuer. A Butler or a Drunk can occupy you, or worse, protect themselves and other heathens. An Alchemist can either kill you or stop you 3 nights in a row. Investigators can find you and out you. Always keep in mind what the classes you are hunting are capable of. '''Lore: '''Unknown At this point in time, our scouts have found nothing on the Inquisitor. '''Night Room:' Unknown Room Announced November, 2017